1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuit protection systems, and particularly to a protection system and a protection method for a circuit utilizing a power chip.
2. Description of Related Art
In a circuit utilizing a power chip, the power chip pulls down the potential of a PW_OK signal output to the main chip when the voltage output by the power chip is excessive or insufficient, to protect the main chip and the power chip. However, there is an interval between receiving the low potential PW_OK signal and disabling the power chip. Since the power chip still works during the interval, the power chip could be damaged or destroyed. Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.